


Countdown to Bliss

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang gathers at Kid’s mansion for New Year’s Eve. Soul and Maka have never had a kiss at midnight. Will this be the year? Written with my Tumblr pal thecloneunderthemask. Rated M for underage drinking and later lemons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to Bliss

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Soul Eater, just our New Year’s Plot!

The group gathered at Gallows Manor for New Year’s Eve, Black*Star somehow got beer. When they all got settled down, Kidd started passing them around. He got suspicious when he went up to Maka. “Are you up for it…?”  
Gulping heavily she nodded. “Bring it on!” she cheered, grabbing the beer from his hand.   
Kidd smiled and jokingly shook his head while he walked away.  
There was just one thing. She’s never had beer. All of her friends have tasted liquor, except her. Looking in the corner of her eye, she noticed Soul chugging some of it down.  
“He better not be hungover in the morning like last time.” Maka whispered to herself.  
She started sipping at the liquid, cringing at the taste of it. “How do people even do this?” she cried, gagging on the taste.   
Soul quickly noticed of her struggles. “Let me go talk to her about this,” He shouted to Black*Star, going over to her.  
“Hey,” Maka gulped, trying to get the damn taste out of her mouth.  
“Saw you gagging over here,” Soul crouched down to her, sitting on the carpet.  
“How do you drink this? Am I doing it wrong or something?”  
“Just drink small sips, it’ll taste better, trust me.”  
“I highly doubt that but thanks,” she smiled, drinking more. “I’m surprised you even agreed to go to this party.”  
"Ah, New Year’s Eve parties aren’t really my type," He shook his head and grunted. "They just suck and we’re here for hours so who knows what we’ll say when we’re drunk."  
“Then why did we even come?” Maka asked, eyebrow raised.   
"Just to switch things up a little," Soul spoke, swallowing a bit of his liquor. "We’ve never been here for these parties, I’d like to see how they go."  
“I guess it will be interesting,” she mused, taking another sip of her drink. It was getting easier for her to drink it now.   
When Soul noticed his meister wasn’t gagging on her drink, he started looking around. This was the most embarrassing day of the year. Who would he kiss at midnight? He’s never done it and doubted it’d be this year it’d finally happen.  
Maka glanced over at Soul, noticing that he was deep in thought. She sighed. She hated this day. She always wanted to have a New Year’s kiss, and she knew who she wanted it to be. But she highly doubted that it would ever happen. Sighing more, she finished off the drink.   
'Damn, she chugged it down already,' Soul glanced to her, thinking to himself. 'She that eager?'  
“You want another one-?” He took the can away, feeling her soft hands. “Or do you not want to get that drunk…?”  
“Another one won’t hurt,” she murmured, staring at his hands. A small blush rose on her cheeks from the feeling of his hand touching hers and she couldn’t help but smile a little. Maybe this would be the year that she would take action and show Soul how she felt about him.   
Soul lightly chuckled, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “Yeah, so… here’s another one.” Replacing her can, he smiled lightly. “Don’t get too drunk, don’t want you falling off the bike on the way home.”  
“I would like to think that I can handle my liquor,” she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.  
Shaking his head, he looked at the time, 11:30. “It’s almost the end of the year. I’ll remember it as a good one.”  
“It has been pretty good,” she mused, looking out the window. She inched closer to Soul, hoping he would get the hint.   
When she moved over, he noticed. “Alcohol getting to you…?”  
“I guess,” she whispered, groaning internally. Why was he so dense?  
"Did you personally want to come here tonight, or was it that I dragged you into it?" Soul questioned as he smashed his can between his fingers.  
“I figured it would be interesting to try out a party,” she mumbled, scooting closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder.   
Feeling her head on his jacket, he felt a wave of thoughts coming through him. Did she want to kiss him at midnight? Was she just drunk already and was he letting her actions get to his head? Besides, it was the girl he’s secretly crushed on for as long as he could remember, right? What if she really was just drunk? What if he made a false move and did something stupid she could never forgive him for? The clock chimed 11:45, making him nervous. “So… do you want to kiss me at midnight?”  
She looked up at him, eyes wide at his offer. “Yes! I mean, if you want to,” she whispered, trying to regain her composure. She didn’t want to sound desperate to him, even though she has wished to have him as hers for as long as she could remember.  
"Alright," He chuckled. "I’ll do it." Putting his arms around her, she did the same. "Let’s just wait till midnight."  
“I’m okay with that,” she smiled, leaning into his embrace. She sipped at her beer, not minding the taste anymore at all. She was so excited that this was happening.   
Checking the back door, he noticed his bike. ‘Shit, I have to drive home.’ He thought, knowing that he was slightly drunk. ‘The ground is wet too from all the rain we just had,’ What if they had to walk? Would she even want to lay eyes on him after midnight? ‘Who knows, maybe this’ll change everything between us.’ He just had to wait.  
She noticed him panicking and her eyes followed his to notice the bike outside. “We can walk, it’s okay,” she whispered.  
"Kidd would be fine if we left the bike here, right?"  
“Yeah, that’d be fine!” They heard Kidd shout from the couch. “I’ll put it in the garage for the night!”  
“That solves one issue.” Soul mumbled, checking the time. Five minutes until 2013 was over. He’d miss it dearly. So many things happened, but it went so fast. Still, he can’t wait to start his new year with Maka.  
“See, everything will work out,” she smiled, looking him in the eyes. She couldn’t wait for the year to be over. She was looking forward to a new year with Soul by her side, as more than just a partner.   
“Guys, it’s 11:59!” Everyone turned around to look at Patty screaming. “It’s almost 2014!” Maka got off Soul’s shoulder, grabbing him by the hand and going close to him. Their faces close together, feeling each other’s breath, they heard a bell from a phone. “MIDNIGHT!” They went together, letting each other gather their smells and taste. When Maka let go, catching breath, Soul pulled her close again.

She squeaked lightly, arms wrapping around his neck gently. Whether it was the few beers she had or the desire she had hidden within her, she didn’t know. She put more enthusiasm into the kiss, passion becoming more noticeable.   
She noticed that everyone was already done and laughing and that they were the only ones still kissing. Maka took a swift move as Soul ran his fingers through her hair to disconnect. “Heh, sorry! Everyone was already done so..” She smiled and kissed him lightly again. “When we get home this will continue,” Maka mumbled on his lips. Soul just smiled and looked into her eyes.  
“You’re beautiful, you know that?”  
“Thank you,” she stuttered out. “No one’s ever called me beautiful before,” she whispered, standing up and pulling him along so they could start heading back to their apartment.   
"Bye, guys!" Soul shouted as Maka pulled him out of the door. "Rushy, aren’t you?"  
“I just want to get home!” Maka said as she stopped him for a second, putting him up against a wall. “I don’t want to keep you waiting,” She kissed him lightly on his lips, smiling. Soul blushed in response.  
She grabbed him by the hand, dragging him to their place. She really needed to get home. She needed to kiss him more and more.   
'For being drunk, she's running pretty fast.' Soul went over his thoughts, thinking about his meister. 'She hasn't even tripped or anything, not even a stumble.'  
“Home’s right around the corner, Soul!” Maka pulled him out of the inside of his head for a bit.  
She giggled. She couldn’t believe how giddy she was. She also couldn’t believe that she was this steady after getting drunk.   
He saw home right around the corner, surprising him it only took five minutes to get there. It usually used ten minutes of their time, maybe it was just the liquor storing up in his head that made the time go quicker.  
Maka jiggled the doorknob, trying to get in the house. Soul pulled out the keys and she just laughed, feeling silly that she forgot about them.   
"You really think we wouldn’t lock the door? Do you know how many people have the nerve to turn doorknobs when the house isn’t theirs?" Opening the door, he removed the keys from the lock, Maka pulled him inside. "Lock the door…"  
“Oh, yeah.” She walked away from him to lock it. “So can we get started now?”  
Her nerves were jittery. She was nervous yet excited for whatever was to come between the two of them.   
"Yeah, let’s start." Soul went over to her, moving the hair from her eyes and moving close to her lips. When they connected, Soul was kissing her harder yet more passionate than before. It drove Maka nuts.  
She leaned in to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She loved feeling his lips on hers, caressing them and causing moans to pour out of her mouth. Normally, she would be embarrassed by such behavior, but this wasn’t any normal circumstance.   
His hands were already moving all over her body, feeling the material on her back, letting her fast breaths run down his neck. Soul was in total bliss, how he wanted it to be. Maka moaned at the feeling of his hands on her shirt, clenching it, lightly rubbing on her skin. She’d never felt this way before with anyone.  
Her hands clenched his shirt tight. She wanted it off because it was too hot. She needed it to go. She tugged at it, hoping he would get the hint as her lips returned to his, eager for more of his taste.   
He felt her hand clenching his shirt tight, right on his spine so he’d notice. Throwing it off she stood, watching him take it off.  
A breathy moan escaped her lips at the sight of him shirtless. Sure, she’s seen him shirtless before, but this was different. They were in the heat of the moment now.   
Soul released a small chuckle when she ran her hand down his chest. The stitches have always tingled in the tiniest ways.  
She leaned forward to press her lips to the scar, causing him to groan. Ever since he got that mark because of her, she wanted to kiss the scar, to make the pain and memory disappear.   
Memories that left such a mark on their lives are hard to put behind. They both tries their best to let it go and get back up in the moment. Maka rubbed her hand on his chest one more time, letting Soul smile at her.  
“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt.”  
“That’s good,” she breathed, leaning in to kiss him again. Their lips met in passion, her tongue peeking out. She wanted to taste him, all of him.   
He felt her asking for entrance, letting her in with no regrets. They both moaned as their hands squeezed and tugged on clothing they wanted to remove. If she didn’t take her shirt off, he’d rip right through it with a scythe to prove his point.  
She shrugged out of her shirt, letting his hands roam around her hot flesh.   
Their moans got louder in their mouths, vibrating their partner’s body. Their tongues lightly touched as Soul’s hands tried taking apart her bra.  
She arched into him, his hot hands making her body even hotter. Her hands went to his hair, fingers weaving into the snowy locks.  
"Maka," He moaned out her name, moving down to her neck. Her skin was so delicate it drove him crazy. The worst part was that he didn’t want to tear through it on purpose.  
“Bite me please,” she whispered. She always fantasized about those sharp teeth of his piercing her skin, marking her as his.   
Lightly rubbing his teeth on her neck, he warned her for what was about to come. “Maka,” He lightly moaned her name. Taking light nibbles on her neck, he heard moans coming from her.  
“As hard as you can, I don’t care,” The harder he got, the louder the sounds got.  
She shivered in pleasure from the nibbles. She pushed lightly on his chest, trying to signal to him that they needed to move this to another room.   
"Oh," He mumbled between a bite or two. "You want to move somewhere else, don’t you? Sure about it?" Soul kicked his shirt out of the way, leaving Maka’s frame untouched on the wall.  
“Yes,” she panted. She craved his touch, needed it bad. She wrapped herself around him in another kiss, waiting to be taken to another room.   
His hands went low, Maka was about to panic until she realized he was picking her up. Soul kissed her one last time until her walked off into his room, letting her roll out of his arms and onto the bed.  
She bounced slightly before pulling him down on top of her. Her arms wrapped around his back, nails slightly scratching down his back.   
"I’m ready for you," Maka whispered as Soul was on top of her. "Please, I am!" Putting together her legs, she felt a feeling she’s felt only a few times. "Skip the teasing, I want you."  
“Sh,” Soul whispered, kissing her on her neck, letting her remember the feeling. “I’m here to please you, and I want you happy,”  
“I am happy Soul,” she murmured. “I just want you.” Pants turned to moans as she kissed down her neck again.   
After failed attempts of taking off her bra in the kitchen, Soul finally snapped the hooks, throwing it off her body. Maka squeaked when Soul started investigating the new part of her body he had released.  
Soft moans came out of her mouth at his soft caresses.   
His hands were only on her breasts now, massaging them and running his fingers over her nipples. Maka flinched at the feeling.  
“More please,” she whispered. She needed to have his touches all over her body.   
He pulled the two buttons that kept together her skirt, letting the material fall to the ground in an instant. If she wanted more, he’d give her more.  
Her cheeks turned red as she suddenly became insecure. She wasn’t very fond of her body, and she didn’t think she could handle him telling her he didn’t like it either.   
He kissed her roughly on her lips, letting her moan as his hands went to her lower zone. “You’re beautiful, Maka.” Soul whispered. “I swear it,”  
She blushed and panted at his touches and words. Sometimes, she could swear he was a mind reader.   
He noticed her hand was unfastening his pant’s zipper. “You want these off, Maka?” Soul murmured to her, licking the shell of her ear.  
“Y-yes,” she moaned, arching at his touch.   
"Alright, then." Soul whipped his jeans off. "We’re equal now," The only thing left on them was their underwear, Maka blushing at the bulge in Soul’s boxers. He quickly started licking her breast, hearing different sounds from her.  
“Soul!” she squealed as he nipped lightly at it. She was panting more and her back arched again, putting more of her breast in his mouth.   
He didn’t care that more of her was in his mouth, he just wanted her to feel the pleasure. When he disconnected, she groaned lightly.  
“Soul,” She let out a small yelp.  
“That’s enough of that, I want to feel something else of you.”  
“O-oh?” she breathed, anticipation killing her. His fingers started playing with the band of her panties and her face turned a new shade of red.   
"Are you ready for it?" He crawled back up to her face. "Hm…? You must be a little shy about this."  
“I am shy, but I do want this,” she whispered, grabbing his face to kiss him. She still felt a bit fuzzy from the alcohol, but she could care less. She was so close to going all the way with the man of her dreams.   
He rubbed his groin onto her covered core, making her moan. “I’m so ready for you,” Soul smiled to her, moving his hand to the waistband again, pulling them down.  
“I-I’m ready for you too,” she whispered as he gently took her panties off.   
"Are you a virgin? I just want to know so I don’t hurt you," Soul pulled off her wet panties, letting her respond when she pleased.  
“Yes,” she moaned as the cold air hit her heated flesh. “I’ve been saving myself for you.”  
"You didn’t have to do that," Soul had actually done the same, but didn’t want to tell her cause he’d sound like a loser and not know what he was doing.  
“I wanted to. I want my first time to be with you,” she smiled.  
"You’re ready for me…?" He asked as she pulled at the waistband of his boxers. "Really?" She nodded, pulling his underwear down.  
“Please do it,” she whispered.   
"I’m not stopping you," Maka whimpered. Soul nodded, pulling the rest of his boxers off.  
“Ready?” He just wanted to confirm. With a nod, he pushed inside her. Maka grunted, feeling the pain that came from it.  
Nails gripped into his shoulders as she adjusted to his size. Small tears came to her eyes and he kissed them away.   
"Sh," He lightly whispered to her. "I know you’re in pain, but don’t cry," Himself, he wasn’t having a problem. Her tight walls were satisfying themselves.  
She got used to the size gradually, tears stopping and moans of pain ceasing. “Move please,” she whispered, moving her hips upward slightly.   
"You don’t need to reassure yourself, just move," Maka begged, her hips lightly moving back and forth. When Soul started moving, she had already put together a light pattern of her own. Feeling her toes curl, Maka panted.  
She couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Her hips moved against his, her lips finding his in a passionate kiss.   
"Maka," He moaned, smiling to her. She nodded lightly, feeling every part of him move inside of her.  
“Faster, please.” Maka felt his speed increase, gripping the sheets, her hands going into tight fists. “Thank you.”  
The friction was wonderful. Her hands left the sheets, one tangling in his hair and the other running up and down his back, leaving faint scratches.  
He didn’t care of the slight pain of her fingernails digging into his skin, Maka wanted to feel it all. “Soul!” She cried out his name, feeling it all. His breathing, the kisses he placed all over her body, his thrusts fast and hard, it was all that mattered. “I love you,” She whispered.  
“I love you too,” he grunted, thrusting in faster and harder. His name was the only thing she could say now, he was the only thought on her mind. Pants became moans and whispers become screams of pleasure.   
"So close," Maka moaned. She was unable to move her hips with his anymore, as she was so near to her release. Her body had turned weak as she practically screamed in pleasure.  
“Good,” he groaned. He knew he was almost at his limit, but he needed to wait until she was ready. His hands grabbed onto her lips, pulling one leg over his shoulder to hit an even deeper spot inside her.  
“Soul!” she screamed. This was wonderful, the new spot brought even more pleasure as he pounded relentlessly into her.   
Maka’s breath became uncontrollable as Soul’s thrusts got harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling her body get weaker. Her heart was beating out of her chest, feeling the heat. “Soul!!” Soul grunted as her walls got tighter around him.  
“Damn,” He felt his stomach get warm, ready to come.  
“I’m so close,” she cried. She needed this release soon or she would burst. Her nails dug deep rivets in his back, blood slightly oozing from them. She was too blinded from the passion to notice that she hurt him.   
"Maka, calm down with your nails," Soul grunted at the light sting it gave off. "So tight," He didn’t want to release first, he’d look weak. "You almost there-?"  
“YES!” Maka whimpered, her nails digging deeper into his back, without her notice of course. “Just like two more thrusts, I promise!!”  
“Please Soul! I don’t think I can last any longer!” she cried, tugging his hair sharply, moving his mouth to hers in one last passionate kiss and she bucked her hips upward for the last time. Her walls tightened around him and she screamed his name, her orgasm rushing over her.   
Her yells vibrated Soul’s whole body, effecting in moans of his own. Maka was still holding on, whimpering at every thrust. “Maka!” Soul yelled as he spilt into her. His last few thrusts were uneven, his legs going weak. When he pulled out, light drops of his seed fell on her. “Maka,” Soul moaned, kissing her once more. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” she panted, chest heaving as she pulled him in a tight hug. She couldn’t believe that that had actually just happened. She was in pure bliss. She peppered kisses on his cheeks, whispering how much she loved him. “That was amazing,” she moaned, snuggling up to him, using him as a pillow.   
His daze reminded him of something, they were both drunk. What if they woke up and it was all a lie? Everything she was saying, all the delightful mumbles she left in his head, was it all real? He was so happy, what if he lost it all?  
“Soul, quit worrying. I mean all of it. I am glad that this happened,” she murmured sleepily, feeling his conflicting thoughts through their resonance.   
He couldn’t help it, he always thought of the worst. In his mind, he just wanting a happily ever after with her. It made him smile when he thought of Maka, now he could actually do it in front of her. With her body laying close to his, he rubbed his thumb on her cheek, seeing her blush under it. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly. “I love you Soul. Happy New Year,” she murmured, falling asleep in his arms.   
"Happy New Year," He watched her fall asleep, making sure she was happy. "I love you, too."  
No matter what was to come for the couple, they knew that they could rely on one another to help them with whatever obstacles that they would face. This was a great start for the New Year.


End file.
